Evermore
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: After a near-fatal accident, Bella Swan is forced to move to Forks with her dad. The problem is, Bella's a psychic due to the accident and now she feels like a freak. Suddenly, she finds a kinship with the Cullen family. Do they have a secret, too?
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I died on December 12th, 2005, at 6:17pm. Don't worry. You're not reading the tale of a ghost. They brought me right back, at about 6:20pm. It was long enough to give me this curse—though you'd probably call it a blessing. Do you think being psychic and seeing auras (the reflection of a person's true self) is a good thing? Well, you're wrong. This is my story._

I knew something was wrong when I opened my eyes to the ultra-white ceiling of a hospital room. The flourescent lights were a bit much, and I blinked a few times to get used to it. As the discomfort from the bright was fading, I was suddenly aware of the consistent beeping of the heart monitor and a slight prick in my arm, signalling an IV. _Eck._ I sat up slightly, supporting myself with the three flat pillows. A moment later, a nurse bustled into the room. She wasn't really outstandingly pretty, but my eye was drawn to her. Something that looked like light emanated from her, bathing her in a sweet rosy glow. I blinked once more, and the light didn't diminish. Not noticing my confusion, the woman chirped, "Lovely! You're awake! It's been three days, dear."

I furrowed my brow. Three days since what? I mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Poor girl! Doesn't even remember what happened..._ Whoa, where'd that come from? The maternal string of... (well, I wasn't sure what they were!) continued. The nurse walked over and murmured, "I'm so sorry, dear. Your mother and step-father died in a car crash three days ago, and you were nearly killed. They brought you back, though."

_She's very lucky!_ I was slightly confused. Was I suddenly hearing thoughts, or had a blow to the head in the accident made me go crazy? I really hoped it was the former and not the latter. The nurse continued rambling about the specifics of my near-death experience. Apparently, I died for three minutes and was in a coma until that day. Eventually, she left me alone with the promise I'd be out of the hospital soon with how I was.

OoOoOoOoO

Three weeks later, I walked out of the hospital with my father, Charlie Swan. Charlie had a blissfully small glow around him along with fuzzy thoughts and memories, so I felt a bit more normal around him. I hated being in large crowds; the voices in my head multiplied and the glows (I quickly learned they were called auras) around each person gave me headaches. Sunglasses and my iPod became my lifelines in my life of solitude. I avoided physical contact. At a single touch, millions upon millions of memories would flash through my mind, all from that person.

Before my accident, I had been a silly, shallow person. I was content to have all boys' eyes follow me, to have people applaud for me as I lead the cheer squad, or gossip to my friends about everyone and everything. I didn't value anything other than popularity or beauty. After my accident, I realized that none of my so-called 'friends' had been by my bedside and the boy that I thought was so head-over-heels in love with me hadn't stayed with me at all. I realized nothing was changed by popularity or beauty. That was when I changed for the better and for the worse.

Charlie and me drove up to Forks, Washington, where he lived. The ride was silent, mostly due to me blasting my iPod the whole way there. When we finally arrived, I grabbed my two bags and headed upstairs to my room. It was the same as before; light blue wall, a desk with an ancient computer, a wood bed with purple sheets, and my rocking chair. A corkboard hung on one wall, full of pictures and papers tacked to the surface.

I dropped the duffel bags on the bed and went over to the board. All the photos, I threw in the trash can. All the papers went into a bag for recycling. I unzipped the bags and began placing everything where it went, a task that took no more than fifteen minutes. I closed the blinds on the window afterwards, making a mental note to air out the room and then buy curtains. After gazing at my work for a moment, I went downstairs. Charlie was watching a game, loudly cheering for his team. I quietly let him know I was going to the store, and went downstairs.

Thankfully, my skateboard had been salvaged from the accident. I grabbed it out of Charlie's police cruiser and made my way to town. I got several people staring, but ignored them as I headed to a shopping center. It was right by the hospital, and directly off the main road. To block out the thoughts that I would surely be assaulted with, I put in my earbuds and turned on the loudest songs I had. After a quick trip through the store, I got some heavy blue drapes. Then I went back to the house, hung the drapes, and cracked open the window. I was glad with my work.

OoOoOoOoO

I made dinner that night, after finding Charlie couldn't cook. Our conversation went as far as the weather, and then that was that. Charlie went to bed right after dinner, claiming he had work. I figured where the high school was and then went to bed myself. That night was the first night I had dreamed in almost a year.

* * *

**I am totally obsessed with this book series called "The Immortals" by Alyson Noel! That's what inspired this story! Hope you liked; I'll only know if you review. If it's crap, I won't write anymore. If I get some good ratings, then I'll post the next chapter with an AN that has the list of songs on Bella's iPod. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, before I start this chapter, there are some thanks in order. SIX REVIEWS! That was just on one chapter, in like 11 days. Thank you to **_**alyssa**_**, an anonymous review. Thanks, **_**Mireads**_**. Also, a huge thanks to **_**Sweetie7 smiled**_**, **_**dckdck422**_**, **_**JoySalvatore**_**, **_**ElisabethReads, **_**and **_**Rock-And-Roll-Baby-Dont-You-No**_**. I love reviews! Reviews = ideas = updates! The author's note at the bottom has the promised songs from Bella's iPod along with an aura color chart. Yay, on with the story.**

In the morning, I realized my alarm hadn't woken me up and I rushed through my morning routine. When I left, my hair was still messy and I was disorganized. I stood stock still for a moment, taking in the sight before me. Parked in the driveway was a huge rusty old truck with the engine running. I blinked twice, shook my head, and got in. Silently thanking God for Charlie, I backed down the driveway and carefully followed my directions to the school. Turns out that the small cluster of buildings was directly off the main road, like everything else in the backwater town. I was there twenty minutes before school started, so I went straight to the office. The woman at the desk was helpful and talkative, so it was hard to get away in ten minutes. I read my schedule as I walked to my locker. The combo was simple, and I was done with that in thirty seconds. First bell rang, and I was off to first period.

OoOoOoOoO

The classes before lunch passed very slowly; I got lots of stares, mumbles, and indecent thoughts. Lunch was a bit better, because there were so many kids that they didn't truly notice me. The only problem was the loudness of so many thoughts and the brightness of all the auras. I went through the lunch line, headed for an empty table away from anyone, and blasted my iPod as I ate. No one bothered to sit with me. After fifteen minutes, I dumped my stuff in the trash and went outside. There were a few tables and several benches in the courtyard, none of which were taken. I sat down at one of the benches and took out my earbuds. My ears were ringing from the loud music. I sat there until the second bell signalling the end of lunch, and then rushed off to Biology. Some boy with blonde hair and a cute baby face kept talking to me, but his thoughts were very lude so I ran him off with the threat of telling some girl named Jessica that he'd kissed her best friend, Lauren. Poor, poor Michael Newton.

Once in the classroom, I carefully gave my signature sheet to Mr. Banner and then reclaimed it without making physical contact. I headed over to my seat and plopped down, quickly getting my materials and then turning on my iPod. Unfortunately, Mr. Banner was extremely observant and told me to put it away. With a glare at the middle-aged man, I complied and slouched down in my seat. I stared daggers in the board, wishing I had pyrokinesis or telekinesis instead of my aura-seeing and telepathy. A few moments before the bell ringing, the final few stragglers came into the room. One of them headed directly for me. I prayed he wasn't my seatmate. As I was fruitlessly praying, I realized I couldn't hear any of his thoughts. Odd; I had never found someone whose thoughts I could not read. The boy dropped into the seat beside me and suddenly stiffened. I took a couple moments to observe what he looked like.

He was tall, with tousled bronze hair and onyx-colored eyes. His skin was paler than my own, which was saying something. From what I could see, he was—visually—perfect. I realized he had no aura. Very strange.

Suddenly, he was glaring at me. Not only that, anger pulsated off him in waves. What had I done to him? I stared right back, not in the least bit effected by his anger. I had much more to be frightened of than a teenage boy. I looked away after a moment, quickly scribbling down notes that I picked from Mr. Banner's head. Easy as pie. During the rest of the class I daydreamed, easily ignoring the boy beside me. He seemed to ignore me as well, but every once in a while I would feel his stare. When the bell rang, he was the first student out the door. I shrugged it off and then headed to my next class, which was Gym.

OoOoOoOoO

Gym passed without a hitch and it was soon three o'clock. The minute I was in my car, I put on my trusty sunglasses and turned on the stereo. I made my truck move as fast as it would go towards the house, making no stops. The moment I was inside I breathed a sigh of relief. A whole day without anything weird, other than hearing thoughts and seeing auras. Well, and the one incident. I quickly headed upstairs and lay down on my bed, replaying the day through my head. Something was screwy in Forks High, and I wanted to know what it was.

**Ok, so the list of songs on Bella's iPod are: Damn You (Hana Pakarinen), Miss Murder (AFI), Let Go (Avril Lavigne), I'm With You (Avril Lavigne), Underground (Avril Lavigne), Me VS The World (Halo Friendlies), Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Greenday), Holiday (Greenday), American Idiot (Greenday), Here We Go (Demi Lovato), Shut Up And Drive (Rihanna), Single Ladies (Beyonce Knowles), Angels (Within Temptation), Memories (Within Temptation), My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson), Behind these Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson), Clair De Lune (Claude Debussy), Suddenly I See (KT Tunstall), This One's For The Girls (Martina McBride), Stronger (Jennette McCurdy), Imagine Me (Kirk Franklin), I Love You (Plain White T's), Life is a Highway (Tom Cochrane), ur so gay (Katy Perry), Fuckin' Perfect (P!nk), So What (P!nk), Supermassive Black Hole (Muse), Cemeteries of London (Coldplay), Innosence (Paramore), Brick by Boring Brick (Paramore), Misery Business (Paramore), Call Me When You're Sober (Evanescence), My Immortal (Evanescence), Crushcrushcrush (Paramore), Torture (Rin on the Rox)  
****And the aura chart goes as follows.**

**RED AURA COLOR**: Relates to the physical body, hart or circulation. The densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness

**Deep Red**: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented.

**Muddied red**: Anger (repelling)

**Clear red**: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate

**Pink-bright and light**: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revieved romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience.

**Dark and murky pink**: Immature and/or dishonest nature

**Orange Red**: Confidence, creative power

In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego.

**ORANGE AURA COLOR**: Relates to reproductive organs and emotions. The color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to apetites and addictions;

**Orange-Yellow**: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific.

**YELLOW AURA COLOR**: Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going.

**Light or pale yellow:** Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas.

**Bright lemon-yellow:** Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power.

**Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright:** Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person.

**Dark brownish yellow or gold:** A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analitical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once.

**GREEN AURA COLOR**: Relates to heart and lungs. It is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social

**Bright emerald green:** A healer, also a love-centered person

**Yellow-Green**: Creative with heart, communicative

**Dark or muddy forest green:** Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism

**Turquoise**: Relates to the immune system. Sensitive, compassionate, healer, therapist.

**BLUE AURA COLOR**: Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive.

**Soft blue**: Peacefulness, clarity and communication; truthful; intuitive

**Bright royal blue:** Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming

**Dark or muddy blue:** Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth

**INDIGO AURA COLOR**: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary gland. Intuitive, sensitive, deep feeling.

**VIOLET AURA COLOR**: Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous system. The most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self. Intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical.

**LAVENDER AURA COLOR**: Imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric.

**SILVER AURA COLOR**: This is the color of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind.

**Bright metallic silver:** Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing

**Dark and muddy gray:** Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if gray clusters seen in specific areas of the body

**GOLD AURA COLOR**: The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker.

**BLACK AURA COLOR**: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes it. Usually indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entitities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries

**WHITE AURA COLOR**: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the aura. Spiritual, etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities.

White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby; can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon

**EARTH AURA COLORS**: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors...construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign.

**RAINBOWS:** Rainbow-colored stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a starperson (someone who is in the first incarnation on Earth)

**PASTELS**: A sensitive blend of light and color, more so than basic colors. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity.

**DIRTY BROWN OVERLAY**: Holding on to energies. Insecurity.

**DIRTY GRAY OVERLY**: Blocking energies. Guardedness.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm soooooooooo sorry but i won't be updating for a while. sorry_


	4. Chapter 4

For three days, my strange biology partner was nowhere to be seen. The fourth day—as I sat at the edge of the cafeteria, listening to my iPod and looking outside—the seven extremely beautiful yet scarily silent siblings appeared. Mr. Tall, Bronze-Haired, and Hot was with them. I put on my sunglasses, put up my hood, and turned my iPod's volume way up. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Blondie with the muddy red aura was staring at me venomously, and mouthing something. It looked like: _You're in my chair. Move!_

I raised an eyebrow, and turned down my music. "Sorry. Say that again, Blondie."

The anger on her face mirrored my blatant uncaring. "I said, you're in my chair. Move, emo."

I smiled sweetly. "Now does this chair have your name anywhere on it? I think not. Now I think I was here first, and I have a legit reason for being here. You don't. There's a perfectly good table not eight paces away."

"Why don't _you_

go sit at it then?" Blondie snapped, glaring.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm already so comfortable here. And again, that's beside a table full of people and I have a legitimate reason to not sit over there."

She frowned, and her aura mirrored her slight confusion. "And what reason is that?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line, considering. "Let's just say that bad things happen when I'm around other people. Not to them, but to me."

Blonde Bitch Queen scowled. "Oh, wow. So scary! Move or very bad things will happen to you."

I didn't listen to her thoughts. I didn't need to.

"Blondie, don't try me," I snapped. "I've had a shit day, a shit week thanks to your brother and the other idiot asses here, and a shit few months. Now if you'd like to sit here, be my guest. But I _ain't_ moving."

'_Ugh,_' Blondie was thinking. '_She thinks that _she_ has it hard? Try my life on for size._'

I snorted, not considering what my actions would lead to. "Yeah, I'd love your life. Pretty clothes, perfect hair, perfect family, perfect life. I have to work for everything. _Everything!_ I had to work my _ass_ off to get to be head of the cheer squad at my old school. I had to work my _ass_ off to even get anyone to like me. I had to work my _ass_ off to recover from the fact I became a freak, all because of a fucking _car accident_. I had to work my _ass_ off not to cry when I saw my parents die in a car accident _because of my fucking sweater_—"

Blondie tried to cut me off. "How—"

I held up my hand. "I have had a whole shit-load of, well, shit in my life. I don't need it from some Barbie-look-alike two-faced slut with a boat-loads of money."

Blondie gaped at me for just a second, as did her siblings.

"How... How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out," I replied. "But... I think I will leave. I don't need this. Any of this. See ya on the flip-side."

Then I got up and stalked out of the cafeteria. The door slammed behind me, and someone followed. I whipped around, and there was the tiny girl from the cafeteria. She shrank back a step, but I could tell from her aura that she wasn't truly afraid; just startled. I took a deep breath and attempted to smile. It probably was a grimace. "Umm... Hi?"

She blinked once and whispered, "No one's ever stood up to Rosalie before, outside our family."

"Oh. It needed to happen. Rosalie's a bitch," I replied, dropping the act.

The impish girl grinned. "That she is. I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly. I'm Alice Cullen."

I smiled back at her, and that time it was a real smile. "I'm Bella Swan, IE the psycho new kid."

Alice chuckled, and stretched out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

I shook the extended hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

Her memories flashed though my head, and I forced myself to keep from shrieking at the sheer amount. I pulled back my hand, and the memories stopped. Her memories were strange, and there was a long period of darkness followed by pain. Then it changed. Bliss; caused by the blond dude from the cafeteria, Jasper. I could also tell from the memories she had lived a _lot_ longer than sixteen or seventeen years.

I tried to keep my external calm, but I knew my hands were shaking and my eyes were watering from my massive headache and her bright, bright aura. I stared at Alice and asked her one single question. "What are you?"

Cue one very shocked, very comedic look.

**Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think with a review! Love and virtual cookies all around!**


End file.
